User Interfaces (UIs) are delivered to devices as part of a wide range of applications. For example, on-screen program guides, program listings, and on-demand program interfaces are utilized by content providers to assist users in navigating and selecting available programming options. The generation and delivery of UIs, however, is often a resource-intensive endeavor. Delays associated with generating and delivering UIs to user devices can result in sluggish performance and diminish the quality of the end user's experience. Because the resources available for generating and communicating UIs are limited, there remains an ever-present need to conserve these resources, especially when generating and delivering resource-intensive UIs.